Does it Mean Anything?
by Warlock In Disguise
Summary: A love story based around the Centipede/Spider pairing. The plot being this: Centipede wonders if Miss. Spider's kiss meant anything.
1. Prologue

**Title: **_Does Mean Anything?_

**Genera: **Romance (It has a little Humor in it though, I really just can't help that)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own James and the Giant Peach! Roald Dol wrote the book, Tim Burten made the movie. Their both geniuses, I swear.

**A/N:**Am I the only one who noticed the Centipede/Spider pairing? Pause at the scene were Miss. Spider smooches Centipede on the cheek. Notice that he is blushing and smiling. Well, that's pretty much what I did. I wondered if it had meant anything. I also wondered what the the centipede thought off it. Well, the answers to all these questions are in here! Okay...START READING!

**Prologue**

The Centipede sat there in the peach he was awfullyconfused. He rubbed his head, what happened?

Let's see, he surrounded by different insects that were doing what he was doing and it appeared he was in a pit of a peach.

Must have been some party last night.

In fact, all he could remember was eating this glowing green thing. Yep, that must have done it.

Well, he had better things to do then lay in a peach all day. So he poked a hole in the top of it and-

Oh my god! The tree shrunk!

He looked around him, no wait, the tree didn't shrink. Him, the other insects, and the peach grew! He couldn't go walking around if he was GIANT! Dang it! He was stuck in there! This was horrible! This was triadic! This was-why hello...

Who was this? A spider? He got a look of her fangs. Yep a spider. Better run for it.

But actually, he wasn't scared. She didn't look that scary, she was...actually...kinda...

hot.

**_To be continued..._**

Yah that was short, but don't worry, I'll try to update soon! Maybe...


	2. The Kiss

See? What I tell ya? That was fast!

Yeah, the prologue sucked and made no sense, but hopefully, this chapter will be better.

**Chapter 1**

So, in between the prologue and this chapter, Centipede had been trying to get Miss. Spider's attention by insulting her and stuff, you know like little boys do sometimes. I know, childness. However, he did make an attempt to pinch her (if you don't know what that means, then good). But he pinched Worm instead. It was dark.

So anyways...

Centipede sat there listening to his friends getting more and more disappointed in him. He couldn't bear it. It was his fault that they were lost in the cold. He was to an ass. He let everyone down. Grasshopper, Ladybug, Earthworm, James, Spider...

...Spider.

He shook his head, no need to make things seem worse.

He then herd James mention that there were compasses in those pirate boats, of course he thought of the good ideas. But then Grasshopper said it was highly imposable. Not a surprise.

"...only a fool would do it..."

It was the job for him.

He jumped right in.

* * *

Everyone looked at the puddle. His hat floated in it. No doubt about it, he was dead.

Miss. Spider picked it up and showed it to the others, letting some tears escape.

"He saved our lives downs there...", said James.

Something was coming out of the hole.

"(gasp) Look out!"

"Miss. Spider!"

Miss. Spider gasped then smiled.

The centipede stood there proudly with a pirate hat and a sword.

"Mr. Centipede!", James cried out in joy.

"How am I looking kid?!", the Centipede said smiling.

Miss. Spider then came up to him and said, "Centipede! I do not know weather to kill you!", she put the sword near his throat, well, this was the end, "Or..."

*smooch*

"...kiss you..."

At that moment, time froze.

Wait a minute, did she just kiss him? I think she did.

So wait, did this mean he won her hart? Or was it just random? In other words...

...did it mean anything?

**_To be continued..._**


	3. The Qustion

**WARNING:**I'm gonna make this chapter short.

**Chapter 2**

Okay, so we're just gonna skip ahead till after the adventure, when they're all celebrating their success.

They were about to sit down for dinner, but then Centipede remembered what he was going to ask the Spider after they got to New York.

You know, at first, he had only liked her for her good looks, but now, he realized her _other_ qualities: intelligence, bravery, kindness.

All better then beauty, though she had it.

That was why he had to know, the kiss, did it mean anything?

He was gonna find out, tonight, right now, right here.

He cleared his throat and said, "Um...Spider? Can I ask you something..._alone_?"

Miss. Spider paused and said, "Oh, why...sure Centipede..."

They step outside the peach, he cleared his throat again, this was hard to say.

"Uh, Spider you know that kiss you gave me...uh...on the cheek."

Miss. Spider nervously nodded, she knew well.

Centipede gulped, "Well...I just wondering, did it you know, mean anything."; she put her hand on her cheek, still nervous; "You know as in were you just proud of me or something or do you...well...(gulp) like me..."

Spider put her hand on her lip and put it down and said, "Well, I suppose my anser to that is..."

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

"Aw! Come on!"

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. The Answer

**WARNING:** This might be short to.

**Chapter 3**

Okay, were was I? Oh yeah, the answer.

Spider then whispered something into his...um...uh...you know, whatever they listen with. At first, he was frozen in shock.

But then, he smiled.

Then, randomly, no maybe it wasn't random, he just shorta...grasped her head and kissed her. But not on the cheek this, no no...on the lips.

An unlike Miss. Spider's kiss, he knew it meant something spaechel.

When he realized he was being an ass again, he let go. And he did Spider paused put hand her lips again...and...and...giggled. The walked back inside the pit, smiling.

So, what do YOU think se said? Wait, that she _like liked_him? Heaven forbid...you were right.

Centipede staired at the sky with a smile on his face and thought, she has good taste. Then walked back inside the peach to join his friends.

That dam ass was still himself.

Good.

**THE END**

Okay, I know I can write better then that, I just like that pairing.


End file.
